Una sola forma de vivir
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Un invierno, un domingo más lleno de nieve y hielo y un descubrimiento: la única forma de vivir.


**Quiero dedicar este One- Shoot a mi amiga Camila, una escritora fascinante y una consejera admirable. Y en general a todas las que nos mantenemos fieles a Gale.  
><strong>

**N/A: en esta historia, Prim nunca fue escogida en la cosecha. Catnip tiene 17 años y Gale 19.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SOLA FORMA DE VIVIR<br>**

Casi inconscientemente, mis pies se dirigen allí.

Es invierno, un invierno muy frío y helado. La nieve espesa hace que vaya arrastrando mis pies, dejando marcas inconfundibles de mi presencia. Sería algo muy peligroso si las bestias no estuvieran invernando y si Gale y yo no fuéramos los únicos que vamos a los bosques. Mucha gente va al borde de la alambrada y se atreve a coger varias frutas, pero lo que Gale y yo hacemos cada día es aventurarnos a las profundidades de un bosque que nunca llegaremos a conocer por entero.

Hoy, domingo, es el día libre de Gale. No está en las minas, y aprovecha el día para cazar conmigo y poder sustentar a su familia. Para Hazele y sus cuatro hijos no es suficiente el dinero que Gale trae a casa y las presas de los domingos; por eso, tengo un pacto con Hazelle. Todas las tardes, después del colegio, reviso las trampas de Gale (como él sabe que hago) y le llevo la mitad a Hazelle (como él no sabe que hago). Yo tan solo tengo que alimentar a tres personas contándome a mí misma, mientras que Gale debe hacer lo mismo con cinco. Pero es terco, y se niega a aceptar cualquier muestra de bondad, aunque provenga de mí. En cierta forma le entiendo, porque a mí no me gusta deber nada.

Tardo una hora en llegar al lago donde mi padre y yo solíamos bañarnos juntos. Antes buscábamos saetas del agua, pero hoy no podré hacerlo: el lago se encuentra completamente helado. No me atrevo a cruzarlo para llegar a la casa que hay junto a la orilla. El hielo podría ser débil y fracturarse en cuanto ponga mi peso sobre él. Así que decido que lo mejor será dar un rodeo.

Cuando llego a la casa, dejo el arco y el carcaj en la entrado y veo la escoba que mi padre construyó cuando yo era pequeña. Mecánicamente, me pongo a ordenar todo. En la casa medio derruida, los cristales están rotos, la mesa también y para sentarse tan solo dispone de dos troncos de madera oscura. Lo único que se conserva en buen estado es la chimenea.

Hago un fuego. Las hogueras siempre han sido cosa de Gale, pero hoy me toca a mí, ya que he decidido madrugar antes para venir aquí.

No era algo planificado. Me he despertado de un sueño y he decidido que ya era hora de volver al lugar donde mi padre me traía de pequeña. En el sueño, estaba aprendiendo a nadar. Al principio, tan solo chapoteaba en la orilla, pero a medida que ganaba confianza, me aventuraba más y más a nadar en lo profundo del lago sin la ayuda de mi padre. Después recolectábamos saetas del agua.

Gale no tarda en llegar. Las señas que le he dejado y la marca de mis botas en la nieve no se lo ha puesto muy difícil. En cuanto entra, él sabe que para mí esto es como un santuario, así que deja su arco y su carcaj junto a los míos y se sienta en un tronco, frente al fuego. Me siento a su lado.

Quiero decirle que no sé exactamente por qué le he traído aquí. Que este es un lugar especial, y que él también lo es. Quiero contarle lo que mi padre y yo hacíamos aquí y en como me siento. Pero ninguno de los dos sabemos manejar bien las palabras, así que callo y escucho el silencio del fuego.

—Podríamos marcharnos del distrito 12, Katniss. Huir y vivir en el bosque—dice tras minutos de silencio.

Jamás lo había propuesto, pero es absurdo.

—¿Y Prim? ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Y Hazelle?

Aprieta los labios. A pensado en ellos, claro, pero está hablando hipotéticamente.

—Piénsalo por un momento. No los tenemos a ellos. Huimos juntos al bosque. ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué haríamos solos en el bosque?

Le miro fijamente hasta que respondo evasiva:

—Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. No lo llevamos bastante mal.

—Lo digo en serio, Catnip.

Lo pienso durante un rato. Es una pregunta difícil. ¿Qué haríamos en el bosque a parte de cazar?

—Supongo que, simplemente, viviríamos.

—¿Cómo se vive realmente?

No tengo ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Huye conmigo, Katniss.

—No puedo. Y tú tampoco.

Suspira, porque sabe que es cierto.

También es cierto que lo que más nos gustaría a ambos es correr y escapar de las garras del Capitolio. Si fuera posible me llevaría conmigo a todo el Distrito 12. Nadie merece vivir con una tortura así, pero la otra alternativa es el suicidio.

Pienso en mi madre y en como ha ido superando, poco a poco, la muerte de mi padre. No está completamente recuperada, claro; pero... ¿acaso alguien se recupera de algo parecido? Al instante, veo a Gale en las minas, trabajando doce horas diarias seguidas sin saber si volverá a ver el sol.

Y entonces comprendo a mi madre.

Sé que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho tendré permitido bajar a las minas, pero no lo haré. Las excursiones del colegio son una tortura, y no sería capaz de tirarme media vida en la oscuridad, deseando que jamás deje el pájaro de cantar.

Admiro mucho a Gale en ese sentido: cada día arriesga su vida para poder alimentar a su familia numerosa. Eso es lo que nos diferencia: yo puedo alimentarnos a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mí con la caza del día a día. Pasaremos alguna vez hambre, pero nada comparado con lo que sufrirían los Hawthorne si Gale abandonara las minas o la caza.

Intentamos volver a la rutina de siempre, pero nos resulta un poco imposible. Yo me distraigo con el paisaje, y Gale parece estar cavilando sobre nuestra anterior conversación. Cazamos algún que otro conejo, y, a pesar de que sabemos que si hoy no traemos nada a casa pasaremos una semana algo cruda, somos incapaces de no comérnoslo cuando paramos para almorzar. Pronto son las cuatro, comienza a anochecer y consideramos que lo mejor es marcharnos.

Pasamos unos minutos sentados de nuevo frente al ya inexistente fuego que encendí. Apenas hemos hablado, ni es necesario. Hoy Gale no ha necesitado desahogarse y no ha despotricado contra el Capitolio. El día está siendo extrañamente tranquilo.

A medio camino, noto que las señales de mis botas aun no se han borrado del todo. Las seguimos sin necesidad de hacerlo, y al cabo de media hora llegamos a la alambrada. Estoy a punto de cruzarla cuando Gale me detiene. Se lleva un dedo a los labios y después me indica que escuche.

He estado a punto de morir carbonizada.

Sin ninguna otra solución, retrocedemos medio kilómetro y nos sentamos junto a un árbol a la espera. Justamente el día en que las temperaturas bajan, debemos tener electricidad. Miro a Gale. No parece muy preocupado. Hemos pasado varias veces por esto. Una vez incluso tuvimos que dormir en las ramas de los árboles durante toda la noche. Lo bueno es que nuestras familias no se preocuparan demasiado en que nos han pillado, porque cuando tardamos Prim suele acercarse a la alambrada y escuchar el zumbido.

Gale apoya la cabeza en el tronco y cierra los ojos. Le miro de perfil y noto el calor que su piel irradia, al igual que su olor a humo y cuero. Hace mucho tiempo que sé que es guapo, sobre todo por la forma en que las mujeres lo miran. Pero jamás me había permitido analizarlo con mis propios ojos. Gale no es solo guapo. Es misterioso y una especie de antisistema andante; trabaja en la mina y, además, caza, lo que lo hace un buen partido para la chicas de la veta que aspiran a algo más que carbón y migas de pan.

Mucha gente piensa que terminaremos casándonos. Puede que seamos parecidos en muchas cosas, pero, por un momento, me imagino en los ojos de Gale. ¿Cómo me verá? ¿Qué sentirá al verme aparecer todos los domingos tras los árboles? ¿Qué pensará de mis actos? Son preguntas complicadas de responder, ya que ni soy Gale ni pienso preguntárselo al verdadero Gale.

Abre los ojos y me pilla contemplándolo. No sonríe, como me esperaba, sino que hace lo mismo: me analiza. Es la mirada con la que Gale se dirige a su presa antes de atacarla. Y no me asusta para nada, sino todo lo contrario. ES prácticamente un imán. ¿Será así como mira también a las chicas con las que ha estado?, no puedo evitar preguntarme. Y me respondo: no, esta mirada es solo para mí?

Pero que haya descubierto esto no significa que haya averiguado todo sobre Gale.

Es por eso por lo que, cuando me besa, no puede dejar de jugar con el factor sorpresa.

Es un efecto irreversible lo que ha provocado. Sus labios pegados a los míos hace que respire con más profundidad el olor a Gale. De repente, el bosque parece quedarse en completo silencio, un silencio respetuoso. Dejo de ser la Katniss calculadora y fría y saco a flote a la Katniss que es capaz de amar.

Se separa muy pronto de mí, más pronto de lo que quería, así que no he podido darle una respuesta. No sé que expresión tendré en la cara, pero contiene el aliento y suelta:

—Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez.

Abro la boca para decir algo más, pero tengo la garganta completamente helada, y las palabras se congelan antes de salir.

Jamás he estado en este tipo de situación, y estoy tan confundida que más tarde no recordaré nada de lo que digo.

—Yo... Gale, no sé si estoy preparada ni si algún día lo estaré. No entiendo nada... ni sé lo que siento...

No espera a que termine, sino que se levanta y, echándose el arco al hombro, comienza a caminar en dirección a la alambrada. Intento seguir sus largos pasos.

—Gale, yo... si que te quiero, pero...

—Pero, qué, Katniss—me pregunta volviéndose.

—Pero tengo miedo—digo al fin.

Me mira extrañado.

—¿Miedo a qué?

Lo pienso unos instantes y comienzo a tartamudear.

—A que no funcione... A... a que funcione pero un día venga alguien a decirme que ha habido una explosión en las minas... A que me den una medalla más, porque a la persona que más quiero en el mundo a muerto y...

Agarra mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerca a él para volverme a besar, para convencerme de que eso hay que ignorarlo y vivir. Gale sabe que todo lo que he dicho es posible. ¿Funcionar? Podría, sí. ¿Morir? Tanto él como yo yaceremos en una fosa común algún día. Pero si pienso tan solo en esa forma, en las perdidas, jamás disfrutaré de la vida.

No viviré.

¿Quién dijo que las cosas fueran a durar siempre? Nadie.

Por eso y mucho más, le devuelvo el beso que sabe a melancolía y a bosques. A fuego en mitad del invierno y a muchas cosas más que no sé definir. Cuando se separa con suavidad de mí, me abraza, y, tras su hombro, contemplo el bosque.

No podemos huir, ni tampoco quedarnos en el Distrito 12. La única forma de sobrevivir para dos personas como nosotros son las escapadas furtivas al bosque, guardarnos las espaldas y mantenernos unidos. Algún día acabará, y por esa misma razón, imagino lo que mi padre me diría ahora al oído:

—Esta, Katniss, es la forma de vivir.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Fiel a mi costumbre, sigo encaprichada con la pareja GaleKatniss y lo que hubiera sucedido si Prim en la cosecha no hubiera sido elegida._

_Saludos, besos, abrazos, muchos Gales para todas..._

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_.


End file.
